


Maxs little crush

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aint no pedos here, Alec is jealous Af, Angst, Fluff, I wrote this while watching glee, M/M, Magnus is oblivious, Max has a little crush, Max is 18, Max-centric, On Magnus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max in his 18 years of life has never seen this Magnus Bane guy, and when he does his breath is taken away. He knows that Alec has been dating him for a year, but that won't stop him from trying to make a move. Alec sees all of it and is trying to keep his brother away from his boyfriend. Magnus is oblivious to the whole thing. How far will Max go to get to Magnus?Sorry is this sucks this is my first multi ch. fic.





	Maxs little crush

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I DON'T SHIP MAX AND MAGNUS BUT THE STORY IS CUTE. OK PLEASE DOMT ATTCK ME

 

Max Lightwood is in the training room, with his older brother Alec and he was losing, badly. Max had lunged at Alec w/ all his speed, and Alec dodged easily. 

"Wow Max, I thought you were better than that," Alec said 

They had been training for three hours, and Max is getting tired. 

"Can we please stop," Max says getting up

"Um.......no, you got hurt last time you were on the field," Alec says getting a staff. 

"Ok look it wasn't my fault, if Thomas hasn't gotten in the way I wouldn't have been hurt," Max said getting a staff from his brother. 

"Yeah right, we're gonna be training for another hour, so better get comfortable." Alec says getting in battle form

"Come on Alexander, give the munchkin a break," A voice says from the door

Max looks up to see the door, and the person standing there is breath taking. Alec can hear Maxs breath hitch. 

"Hey babe, oh were we getting lunch now," Alec says going up to his boyfriend and giving him a chaste kiss. 

Max felt this anger boil up inside him. That s when he sped over to Magnus, and stuck his hand out. 

"Max Lightwood, and you are," Max said pushing away Alec from behind Magnus. 

"Magnus Bane little Lightwood, well aren't you the charmer," Magnus says laughing. 

Alec can see what going on here, his little brother has a crush on his boyfriend. Alec can see Max looking Magnus up and down. He has had enough. 

"Magnus you ready to go?" Alec asks stepping in front of his brother. 

"Yep, shall we," Magnus says walking out of the training room. 

"Bye beautiful," Alec can hear Maxs say

Luckily Magnus doesn't hear it. There is no way my little brother is taking my boyfriend away from me. 

••••••••••••••

It has been about an hour since Magnus and Alec left to go on their lunch date, and Max can't stop thinking about the sexy warlock. He decided to walk towards the main hall, when he bumped into Clary. 

"Hey Clary, what do you know about Magnus Bane?" Max asks 

"He's the high warlock of Brooklyn, very powerful. Alecs boyfriend. That s all I can think of," Clary says," Why do you ask?" 

"Oh no reason just wondering," he says. 

Once he gets done be finds out a lot more about Magnus Bane. He is the some of a fallen angel, high warlock. Lives in Brooklyn, no siblings, mother died of suicide. Has been dating Alec Lightwood since Last May. The last part mad him want to kill Alec. He just met the guy, but he seems like the best person in the entire world. Like a ray of sunshine, everyone likes. Plus he's the son of a fallen angel, are you kidding. If max started to Magnus the parent thing might be an issue, but they would work threw it. When he had his talks with Izzy, she always talked about how Alec and Magnus got into and argument, and most of the time it was because of Alec. If I was dating Magnus he would always be right, Max thought.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Once Alec had gotten back from, his date it was 8. They left at two what could they have done that entire time, Max thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he says the hickeys on Alecs neck. He could feel his face heat up, those hickeys should be on his neck. Max was falling way to hard for this guy, thus beautiful man that wasn't and was never gonna be his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching glee, and I'm about to barf if I see Mike and Tina kiss again. If you want something specific to happen I will try, and put it in.


End file.
